pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Off to See the Professor
We're Off to See the Professor is the 9th episode of Zero's White Nuzlocke Adventure. Plot Zero, along with the rest of his Pokemon, are once again braving the harsh sandy winds of Route 4 in order to go to Nimbasa City. They soon find a trainer who challenges them to a battle, and Zero sends out Rose. Zero: Alright Rose, this is your first battle! Use Hex! Trainer: Fire Fang Darumaka! Fire Fang misses, and Rose lands a decent attack that deals slightly less than half damage. Fire Fang hits the next time, dealing less than half, but the sandstorm damage makes it look like more. Night Shade nearly takes out Darumaka, and after another Fire Fang Rose uses Hex to finish the battle. Zero: Good job Rose! Trainer: Aw man... Return, Darumaka. Rose: Thank you, Zero. It is good to know I served you well in this battle. Zero: Served me well? You did amazingly! Let's hurry out of here. If there's time, we might still make it to the Professor. After fighting a trainer with a Blitzle and easily defeating him with Rose, they enter the gates to Nimbasa City. In there, they find Professor Juniper and Cheren talking, and Juniper's smile widens as she sees Zero. Juniper: Zero! Glad you could make it. Cheren: Come on, Zero. Zero walks over, and all of his Pokemon sit down beside him. Juniper: Elesa was asking me about Electric-types, and that gave me the idea... Maybe you guys should have more chances to catch Pokemon! Here are 10 Ultra Balls, for each of you! Cheren: Wow, Professor! Thanks so much! Zero: This is awesome! Now I can catch some more Pokemon, hopefully without... Zero's sentence trails off as his eyes glaze over, thinking about Celia. Juniper: ...Anyways, please enjoy your journey! Catch as many Pokemon as you can, and have fun! Juniper walks off, and Cheren follows, saying something about catching tons of Pokemon. Zero, shrugging, walks into Nimbasa City, and sees a man being harassed by two Plasma Grunts. Team Plasma: We are taking Pokemon away from people... SO GIVE US YOURS DAYCARE MAN! Day-Care Man: This is nonsense! Stop this at once, or I'll call the police! Team Plasma: Please, the Unovan Police Department is long gone! The Day-Care man rushes over to Zero, and pushes him forward. Day-Care Man: He has Pokemon! Fight him! Team Plasma: YOU! Zero: YOU! Team Plasma 2: Wait, you two know each other? Team Plasma: HE'S BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG! WATCHOG, ELIMINATE HIM! Zero: Peaches, use Tackle! Team Plasma: Sand-Attack! Peaches tackle Watchog, doing less than half damage, while it lowers her accuracy with a Sand-Attack. The next turn, Peaches uses Crunch, nearly taking it out, while Watchog uses Sand-Attack. Peaches once again uses Crunch, and defeats Watchog. The guy instantly sends in a Trubbish, which Rose comes out to fight. Zero: Rose, we can- Rose: No, I must prove myself worthy of this team. Trubbish flings toxic spikes on the ground, while Rose uses Hex, dealing about a quarter damage. Trubbish once again uses Toxic Spikes, while Rose uses Night Shade, doing much more damage. Trubbish uses Sludge, barely doing any damage to Rose, but poisoning her. Rose finishes Trubbish off with a Hex attack, while Rose slumps over, having trouble breathing. Zero: Rose! Return! Zero calls Rose back into her Poke Ball, while his other five Pokemon crowd around him. Team Plasma: How... How dare you! Team Plasma 2: He's too strong for me to fight! I'm leaving! Team Plasma: Me too! They bolt off, running into the amusement park. Zero: You better have a REALLY good reward for making me fight them! Day-Care Man: Here's a bike! Zero: Apology accepted. Day-Care Man: Make good use of it! As the Day-Care Man walks away, Bianca comes out from the South, blabbering on about how much stuff there was to do here. Bianca: I'm going to the Pokemon Musical! Wanna come with? Zero: Well, actually I'm kind of busy... Bianca: Aw. Oh well, maybe later? Zero: Sure. Bianca: Alright, see you later! Bianca kisses Zero on the cheek, and the two part ways again, Zero walking towards the Pokemon Center. After healing up, he walks into a building where a man gives him an HM, which he says contains Strength. Shrugging, he gives it to Peaches, who instantly learns it in place of Tackle. She smiles, and they all leave the building. Zero runs to two different routes, catching two Pokemon. He rushes back and heals up, and then runs right back out, trying to get to Route 5, when Bianca stops him. Bianca: Zero, you've gotta check this out! It's so cool! Zero: But.. New Pokemo- Bianca: Hurry! Bianca pulls Zero to the Music Theatre, all of his Pokemon barely suppressing their laughter. Mineguil: Might I say, quite a display of strength. Rose: On whose side? They all have a good laugh at that, and Bianca pulls him in. They follow, and Baconator points at Zero, barely laughing. Baconator: Twainer, you so weak! Zero: Oh, just for that, I'm dressing you up. Baconator: B-But twainer! It was a joke! Zero: Come heeereee.... Zero dresses up Baconator in a hula dress, a black bow-tie, and a leafy bow on his ear. He puts a top hat on him, then gives him a cane in one hand and a pink umbrella in the other. Baconator: Twainer? Zero, barely suppressing laughter, smiles. Zero: Yes? Baconator: I hate you. Zero busts out laughing, along with his other Pokemon, as Baconator tears it all off, and then they run out, only to see Bianca's Father shouting at Bianca. Bianca's Father: You've made it far enough, dear. Just come home. Bianca: I don't wanna come home! I wanna keep traveling with Zero and my Pokemon! Bianca's Father: Absolutely NOT! People can do things their way, but we do things OUR WAY! Bianca: Then I'll do my thing! Just leave me alone! Bianca's Father looks about to punch her, and Zero jumps in the way, getting a jab to the jaw for it. He staggers back, rubbing his jaw, as Elesa walks in. Elesa: Sweetie, keep going on your journey. I'll take care of your father. Bianca's Father: Who do you think you are!? This is a FAMILY MATTER! Elesa: You are going to be arrested for child abuse. Now, Bianca, go on your journey. Don't let anyone force you otherwise. If this is what you want to do, then you should do it. Bianca: Th-Thank you, Ms. Elesa! Bianca scurries off, glancing a thankful look at Zero, before running away. Zero walks off towards Route 5 again, where he finally goes without interruption. He looks around, and finds a Minccino, which he slams an Ultra Ball against and captures. He writes 'Tails' on it, before thinking about Cellulosis the Solosis and Felicia the Venipede. After the Ultra Ball teleports away, he walks back into Nimbasa City, where he realizes he still hadn't gone looking for those Team Plasma Grunts. He rushes into the amusement park, where he immediately sees N. N: Oh, hello Zero. Zero: N! N cocks his head to the side, and fixes Zero with a suspecting glance. N: Where's your Woobat, Celia? Zero: That's none of your business! N: She's dead, isn't she? Zero's eyes get slightly moist, and he nods. N just smiles. N: I told you, this is dangerous. You should just give up your Pokemon. Follow me, I'll show you where Team Plasma is. N takes him over to the Ferris Wheel. Zero: Where are they? N: Not here, apparently. If we ride the Ferris Wheel, we should be able to see them. Zero gets on with N, ableit rather disgusted. N: First, I should tell you... I am the King of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokemon. Zero: You? The King of Team Plasma? Ha... Haha... Hahahaaa! N: What's so funny? Zero: You being serious right now? The Ferris Wheel stops, and N leaps out, grabbing a Poke Ball. Zero: This was all a freaking set-up, wasn't it!? N: You catch on fast. By now, they should be long gone! Go, Sandile! Zero: Peaches, let's do this! Strength! Strength nearly defeats Sandile, who uses Embargo. N: Your Pokemon look... Happy. Zero: Crunch! Sandile is knocked out by the blow, and N follows up with a Scraggy, who Frederick volunteers to take. Zero: Frederick, I'm not sure about this... Frederick: You should be sure! Frederick uses Take Down, doing almost exactly half damage. Scraggy attempts to use Swagger, but Frederick just looks at him in amusement. Using another Take Down, Scraggy is taken out. Mineguil switches in, and N sends out Darumaka. N: Darumaka, let us defeat this Tranquil! Zero: Air Cutter! N: Fire Punch! Air Cutter does about a quarter damage, while Fire Punch does nearly three-quarters. Flinching, Zero recalls Mineguil and switches into Baconator, who heartily walks up. Baconator: My twainer will defeat you N! N: Doubtful! Fire Punch! Fire Punch hits Baconator instead of Mineguil, and Baconator uses Arm Thrust, dealing just enough damage to nearly take out Darumaka. He takes a Headbutt, then finishes off Darumaka with a Tackle. N: Sounds to me like your Pokemon are getting tired, Zero! Sigilyph, take the field! Zero: Rose, show them who's boss! Rose floats into the field, where a Sigilyph now stands. All of Zero's Pokemon look at it in hatred, while Rose is hit by a Psybeam. Taking over half damage, she uses Hex, not even doing a quarter. Frightened, Peaches jumps in, swapping places with Rose. Peaches is hit hard by Air Cutter, but Sigilyph out speeds and uses Psybeam, which she is just barely able to take. Zero heals her up with a Super Potion after Crunch nearly takes out Sigilyph. Another Air Cutter takes Peaches down to 42 health, which is followed up by a Psybeam that brings her down to 20. She finishes Sigilyph with a Crunch, which ends the battle. N: The result was the same... But who... Who are you? To have beaten me... Zero: I won because of my Pokemon. N: Don't worry, I'll conquer this region and free all of you! I won't allow you to suffer any longer, Pokemon! N walks off, while Zero stands there, grinding his teeth in anger. Baconator: Time to twain? Zero: Time to train. Category:Episodes